


Imagine Loki - Crush and cherry milkshake

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Marvel imagines [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, You're 17 yo, and Loki really likes you, you really like cherry milkshake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine that after Tony find out that Loki is 16 yo in midgardian years, Thor decides to ship you with the mischief god. And they find out if you like him back... with a milkshake.





	Imagine Loki - Crush and cherry milkshake

"I did not know that you were this young! You're like, 16 yo!" Tony said

"Shut up. I'm not a child" answered Loki.

" Well, you're as old as [Y/N] in that case."

"Realy?"

"Yes, really."

"You two would be very cute together," add Thor.

"Stop saying absurd things, Thor. She does not like me." Loki sighed, before leaving and heading toward the kitchen to take a drink, when he saw [Y/N] that was making herself some iced dessert.

"Oh, hello Loki!, you said with a smile. I was making myself some milkshake, do you want some?"

" You have probably just enough for you."

" But I've made a little too much! You don't want it? "

Loki smiled before answering you:

"I would love to taste it. May I ask which flavour it is?"

"It's cherry, my favourite one! " You answered him with a big smile, before emptying the blender in two glass. You put a cherry on each glass and gave one to Loki. He thanks you again with a kind smile before taking the drink, and followed you toward the living room.

You sat on the floor with the couch against your back like usual, while Loki sat on the couch behind you. You started sipping your drink, while Tony sat in front of you, still talking with the god of thunder sitting beside him.

You quickly drank all your milkshake and ate your cherry. Looking above, you silently prayed Loki in hope that he would give you his cherry. And with the help of your kitten eyes, he finally gave up, letting you taste your victory. You smiled happily, but you felt the weight of someone looking at you. And it was Tony and Thor.

"You see, I was right. She likes him! You owe me 10 $ Tony. "

"What the hell are you talking about?"  Loki said aggressively.

"You see, Tony had bet 10 $ that she did not like you back. But she has shared with you her favourite drink, so the answer is totally clear."

"What are you talking about?" you said, confused. You didn't understand anything.

"Nothing!" answered the three men, leaving you more confused. But Loki gave you his glass, so you quickly change your attention toward it, thanking him with a huge smile. You really love cherry milkshake. And you really like Loki.

 


End file.
